


The Letter of the Law

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: "Write The Story" prompt drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Elizabeth calls John to her office with bad news.For prompt #70, "The main character thinks they are about to be fired."





	The Letter of the Law

When Elizabeth called him to her office without warning, John knew she had found out somehow. Or, more likely, that someone above Elizabeth had found out, and was for king her to obey military protocol. Elizabeth didn't seem the type to dismiss useful staff without good reason. 

But John had known the risks of his new relationship before it had started, before John had shown up at his door and laid cards on table, and now it was time to face the consequences. He could only hope that whoever had reported him hadn't known who his partner was, though in a community this small the odds of that weren't very good. 

The firm look on Elizabeth's face as he entered her office confirmed his suspicions. She knew. He sat in the chair in front of her desk, waiting for her to speak. 

“Colonel Sheppard. John. This is a very serious issue, and Stargate Command simply won't tolerate this level of blatant disrespect for policy any more.” Her face was stone as she stared down at him. 

“Yes, ma'am, I understand. If I could just have a few minutes to say goodbye-”

“Colonel Sheppard, there will be no saying goodbye to anyone, wh-”

“Please, Dr. Weir. I won't contest the-”

“Sheppard! I am not firing you over paperwork!”

He froze. Paperwork? “What?” he asked. 

She held up a piece of paper and gestured towards the bottom. “This! John, your signature is completely illegible, and the SGC has had enough. It needs to be readable to be valid, John.”

He wasn't being fired? Stargate Command knew nothing about his relationship, and he wasn't being fired. He stood up, taking the paper from Elizabeth.

“Yes, of course. I'll fix these immediately.” He scooped up the rest of the papers from her desk. “Thank you, Elizabeth!” He rushed out of the office, leaving a slightly confused-looking Elizabeth in his wake.

All that for a damn signature. He couldn't believe it.


End file.
